


a compilation

by aeinlookalike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeinlookalike/pseuds/aeinlookalike
Summary: exactly what it says. a compilation of drabbles i never really ended up finishing or aus.probably going to be a continuous thing too, sorry fdkjgfdTHIS IS ALL VERY SELF INDULGENT TOO AND NOT PROOF READ. AS ALWAYS





	1. aphelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'we were like the sun and the moon, catching glimpses of each other, waiting for an eclipse.'
> 
> sun/moon god au.  
> this one is mostly what happens when one or the other are caught out in solar eclipse, blood moon days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw your girlfriend draws god au designs and you can't help but get ideas

Always so headstrong and proud, stubborn to a fault and the first one to step forward, but now? Now the sun god seemed he could barely lift a finger, but he's still moving, as he has to. He forges on ahead and Xander has to remind himself it's for a day. Just for a day, as he opens his tome, the depths of stars slightly tilting over the pages and out to the winds where they escape to mortal planes. Much like someone here.

He glances at Ryoma who's leaning on a tree heavily, a hand gripping his bow and although Xander can't see his expression, he imagines it must be of frustration, his back hunched over tense and a slight shaking of his shoulders. He understands the feelings of helplessness though. After all, what kind of god ever thinks they'd step foot in this existence as a human? A mortal, a living being? Someone so... fragile? Xander doesn't comment though. How can he? The weakness wasn't a fault of Ryoma's own, although the moon god couldn't say if it was the same for himself possibly.

Striding ahead on light feet, he touches a hand to the other's shoulder and Ryoma stiffens at the contact. Xander isn't the best with words, especially when he rarely felt the need to actually manifest them into thoughts of being, but still, the sun god seemed in need for such things in his state, so in a low voice, he rumbles, "it'll be fine." There is nothing else that needs to be said, not that he can come up with much else anyway. Still, he can sense the hesitation as if Ryoma debates his words, but in the end, his shoulders lower slightly as if in reluctance, or perhaps even acceptance of what was happening.

There are shouts nearby and Xander looks up. In the distraction, Ryoma shoulders aside the hand that's been resting on it and stumbles forward again. Stubborn, is Xander's only thought as his tome glows. Why must gods be so stubborn? He understands why though, he always has, cause he must deal with the same.

But this was his offer after all.

 

\--------------

"Stop." The harsh and ragged breathing makes the other god shut up immediately, which is what Xander wants. "Just leave me alone."

"They'll find you." He's careful, cautious, as if afraid of stepping on thin ice. 

"They won't." It doesn't sound confident as the words should and Ryoma narrows his eyes.

"Fool," was that the best he could throw back? Xander wants to scoff, but is too out of breath to do so. "They'll find you, kill you, and then what? Die a poor death at the hands of humans of all things and let all this go to waste?"

Being mortal is too heavy of a feeling and everything is too overwhelming. How could they bare to be this every second of every day of their lives? You'd think at least he'd be used to this every few years it occurred but it was never any easier. He clutches his heart shakily and the motion doesn't go by unnoticed by the other god, but at this point Xander could care less about composure of all things. Not when everything hurt. Not when the other one glows in his entirety and not having to feel this kind of pain, not right now anyway. He is alive and positively bright in his own gaze and it's blinding to Xander. An annoyance to rub it in. "Just leave." He hisses. "I only need to live through the day."

"You've paid my debt and now it's my turn." Before he can blink or even process anything through the fog clouding his dull mind, he sees Ryoma kneeling down and taking one of his arms, shouldering it across his one. Xander stares in disbelief.

"Why? I said it wasn't-"

"How am I supposed to leave things like this?"

"If this is pity, I don't want it." The raw anger hits both of them and he weakly tries to pull his arm off. "Leave me be!"

His own voice isn't threatening though nor is his strength as Ryoma just stubbornly stares at him, fierce eyes that didn't seem to be able to be focused in their light, meeting his own, his grip stubborn and unmoving. "Enough! You've already wasted plenty of time today." The struggles cease once Xander looks at Ryoma's face entirely then, one that is of a better trained anger and of pride. Was that it then? Some kind of debt to be paid off? Was this all that was?

"You're the one who's a fool."

"That may be so," Ryoma's answer is only calm though and it's almost infuriating at how slow time passed with his words. "But I don't mind being called that by you."

Xander finally scoffs, albeit weakly. "As opposed to who else?"

There is no reply, the other god turns away to readjust Xander's useless arm and body that he feels he can't control. It's stifling and he's not sure how much longer he can go on for, not when the sun is edging ever so nearer to the point of the moon, looking as if it'll swallow it whole. There is a deep rooted fear that partially surfaces then. There is no death for a god, no, but having to leave this plane not by his own volition was not something he could ever want. Especially by the hands of humans who were not his own people of all things.

He finally turns away. "Do as you wish." He doubts he'll be much help regardless of whatever happened, but that didn't seem to stop the sun god from nodding firmly and supporting him, heaves Xander up. It seems almost undignified, but right now, he can think of nothing else but the heaviness that is present everywhere, in his limbs, his eyes, his mind most of all. Everything is blurry and in a haze, and he knows that the sun must be edging ever nearer to the moon, that seems to sit in the sky, helpless as it can be amidst the clouds and small stars that are no longer of any comfort.


	2. we'll always be friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kid au :')

“Wait, Ryoma, it’s cold out there!” Xander protests, but before the other prince’s name even leaves his mouth, Ryoma’s out the door in a mad dash. With a holler and a running leap out, he lands face first into a pile of snow. It would’ve been funny if it weren’t foolish, but the second Ryoma pops back up, Xander can only see there’s a small pile of snow in top of his head and even he has to laugh.

“It’s cold, but not that cold!” There’s a flurry of snow that follows Ryoma’s reply.

“You’re not even in a coat!” Xander states, leaning from the doorway, unable to brave the cold like his friend’s dramatic entrance. “We didn’t even start our studies.”

A frown crosses his friend’s expression and he rolls his eyes. “Aw, it can wait! The snow can’t. Besides, this is more fun!”

“The snow can wait too,” Xander laughs. “It’s not as if it never snows here.” At least it had stopped temporarily, the crisp air fresh with a blanket of snow this morning had greeted all of Nohr. Ryoma was the only one enthusiastic about it enough that as soon as he woke, he started pounding on Xander’s door in a rush, shouting about the snow. As soon as the Nohrian prince had opened it however, he was immediately dragged outside by the hand, nothing registering with him fully due to sleepiness, eyes half open and thoughts lost in a blur.

“Come out here!” Ryoma waves to Xander, his face flush with the cold.

“You’re gonna get sick!” He calls out. “I don’t want to be scolded!”

Dusting himself off, Ryoma jumps back up again, only to land face first into the snow with one step. A burst of laughter from Xander and a ruffled mess of brown hair emerges from the snow with excited eyes glistening against the pure white background and the Hoshidan prince is back up once more. He didn’t trip this time and made his way back to the door where Xander was standing. Tugging at his wrist, Ryoma grins at Xander. “Let’s go! You can show me what to do!”

“There’s nothing ‘to do’ in the snow.” The Nohrian prince laughs, but he relents quickly under his friend’s pressure as he always did. Admittedly he wasn’t an experienced one with the snow either, considering it wasn’t proper to be out and about in the snow for someone his status for any longer than necessary. Oh, Xander had watched the noble children play, watched even some of the other royal children join in, but for someone as lonely as he, the prince knew he could never find the courage.

However the grinning and flushed face of Ryoma wards away Xander’s own sad memories of the past, especially with him tugging at him, laughing in his own joy. That was Ryoma though, always bright and cheerful, able to deal with things as they came, never having to prepare beforehand or recite things by mind, just following his own heart, which was forever true and well intentioned. Most of the time.

“It’s cold!” Xander protests as soon as he’s dragged out from warmth of the door. “We’re definitely going to get ill. Well, you are at least. I’m not staying long out here!”

“If I’m getting sick, you’re being sick with me,” before Xander can wonder about Ryoma’s words, he topples face first into a mound of snow by a shove and the coldness really hits him then. He comes out sputtering, with a mouth full of snow, sure his hair and clothes must be a disaster.

“Y-you brute-” before Xander can finish his sentence, he’s hit on the side of his head by something even colder and he turns to see Ryoma laughing, bent over with the most smug grin, the very exact same one he always wore, with snow in his hands. “That’s it!” The resolve is solid and Xander leans over to scoop up some snow as well, hastily forming it in a ball to fling it at his friend.

Which misses and only makes Ryoma laugh even harder. “You call that a snowball?”

“How could you even know how to make one?” Xander is indignant and he tries again, which Ryoma only dodges to one side again, still with his smug grin which the young Nohrian prince so wants to wipe off.

Ryoma huffs, his nose already red from the cold. “I’ve read stories!” Evidently not even stories of snow or whatever else could still save the Hoshidan prince from being unable to get enough traction on the snow because as soon as he steps to the side once more, he slips again.

Now it’s Xander’s turn to be smug, laughing at his friend who only glares up at him, sprawled out rather ungracefully for a prince. “That makes what, the third time now?”

“Funny, are you going to help me up or not?” Xander grins as he offers a hand up, only to be sent down too as Ryoma pulls at his hand hard and they both collapse in the snow laughing.

 

———

 

“You must have a lot of friends.” Xander’s voice is quiet, but laced with envy as he stares off into space, unwilling to face his friend with his confessions.

Ryoma sits there, silent for a few moments as he takes in the somber atmosphere as he figures out what Xander could mean, but he only replies honestly. “I do, but not as good as you.”

The Nohrian prince looks up then, tilting his head curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” he pauses before trying to figure out what to say exactly, careful of his intentions and the true purpose of what Xander said. “Just what I said I guess. My friends are nice to talk to, but I could never be like this around them.” Interactions came easily to Ryoma, he knew that he was easy to talk to, but he knew that wasn’t the case for his friend. In Hoshido, he held his title of heir with pride, but he also knew how people were. Was it not the same with every court? Did they not fight for favors amongst themselves, even for a child’s? With Xander, it wasn’t anything but whatever came natural to the straight forward prince. His friend would always take what he said in stride carefully. Perhaps he did think too much at times, was too reserved, but Ryoma knows that’s just Xander. They both balance each other out and it’s never boring with him around.

“I see.” There’s confusion as Xander tries to take the response in and they’re both quiet once more, but Ryoma knows by now that if his friend wanted to talk, he would willingly on his own. It just didn’t hurt to have encouragement was all.

Sure enough, a few moments of a long, foreboding silence later, Xander says stiffly, “I’m not allowed to have friends. Well, I can, but…” He closes his eyes, leaning his head on his knees that draw themselves up. “Not real friends.”

Ryoma had heard this briefly before. Something about all of the Nohrian siblings not being as close as they were able to be. He can’t possibly imagine a life like that though, not with his sister Hinoka and baby brother Takumi. The Hoshidan prince isn’t sure if he could deal with not being close to them. After all, they were his only precious siblings in his life. How could Ryoma waste such time and energy hating them? See them as competition of all things? They were his family and weren’t they supposed to stand by each other despite all odds?

He is unable to voice any of these things though. Not without calling insult upon Nohr’s traditions. What right did he have to question how this country functioned? In the grand scheme of things of how the kingdoms worked, both Ryoma and Xander would always be small in everything. He’s just glad he can be here now.

“Hey,” Ryoma calls out and it snaps Xander out of whatever reverie he’s having on his own, looking up in the gloom. “I’m your friend, right?”

“Of course!” The answer comes quickly with some indignation as if he has to ask such an obvious question and Ryoma can’t help a laugh that escapes the somber atmosphere.

“And you’re mine.” He glances into Xander’s eyes that only peer back with curiosity. “We’ll always be good friends, right?”

Hesitation, then a reluctant smile out of the darkness only lit by the fire surrounding the two in their own world in this very moment. The promise said is stronger than the dim light very much so that it faintly echoes between Ryoma and Xander. “Yeah. We’ll always be friends.”


	3. conquest of spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more sun/moon god stuff
> 
> they're star gazing!! this one is a short one. just based on a pic

“That one is the Corvus.”

“Where?”

“The four stars,” Xander points them out and at his touch, they glow corresponding to the gentle prods for each to make them more visible for the other god who is squinting up at the sky. “There.”

“Ah, I see them!” The excitement escapes him by accident, but Ryoma doesn’t seem to notice, only jabbing a finger of his own up at them. “What does it mean? What’s it supposed to symbolize?”

“The raven.”

Ryoma quirks an eyebrow, turning to Xander. “An odd name to be given for something in the night sky.”

“Perhaps.” The glow fades as the stars sink back into the galaxy that is endless, lost in the other lights, only for the four stars to come together and form into a large bird. Ryoma’s eyes are wide with wonder and he opens his mouth as if to say something, until the bird of stars opens its beak, a single caw silently breathing out of it’s almost lifelike structure at Ryoma that he is quiet, speechless at the constellation that is here before him. It stares at the sun god for a moment more with eyes that hold no depth but infinite wisdom before taking off into flight into the sky, glitter dropping down as it turns to escape the mortal plane and leaving the two gods behind.

Ryoma’s hands comes up to catch the traces and he looks on in wonder at the leftover stardust still trailing on them. He blows on them and the dust are all but lost to the winds that gently drift around him. “I suppose you’re going to tell me I deserved that for saying this.”

Xander smiles, amusement tracing his lips at the small ignorance as he repeats himself. “Perhaps.”

“Scolded by a an avian star of all things,” Ryoma pulls a small scowl, feeling a little berated. Not wanting to be one-upped, he states, “There are many things during the day that you don’t see as well, you know.”

“I know,” Xander looks away from the other god, staring up at the gleaming sky again instead, his voice quiet and in resignation. "I suppose I never will then.”

The sun god looks at him with surprise at the dark words. “On whose account?”

“On… yours?” Xander turns back to lift his own eyebrow back at Ryoma, his expression curious and tone hesitant.

Ryoma thinks for a moment, eyes narrowed in concentration, as if looking for a correct answer. At last, he only says, “Not as if I can stop the world from turning.”

“I never asked you to.” Xander cracks another smile again at the stubbornness he can feel settling into Ryoma’s tone already, but he is only taken back by Ryoma’s next words.

“Maybe so, I may not be able to show you spring’s flowers as they bloom under the sun after the long winter, but I can show you the fields of gold at sunset’s end, the ocean tides as they turn every color of a gilded violet, crimson, and coral as they tuck in for the night. Clouds of white swirl into another color of their own to tell of the day ending and the mountain ridges of vast trees say goodbye to greet the darkness of another night.” At the end of his speech, Ryoma looks over at Xander as if to make sure he’s still listening, eyes shining brightly and so animated that the lunar god flushes, turning away.

He murmurs his reply after a few seconds with amazement. “You make it sound so astonishing.”

“I cannot say if it will be for you, and I cannot say I don’t take it for granted on my own. I do, but thinking back on all of nature and the world and seeing the different view of the same sky we live under, one can wonder, can he not?” The sun god inclines his head, eyebrow arched.

Xander shakes his own head in reply at the rhetorical question. “Tis not a crime to wonder.”

“Yes,” Ryoma’s tone is pleased. “It’s not as if the sun does not have it’s uses either.”

There’s a smile that almost doesn’t make it out, but it does. It’s impossible to resist at the challenge that had never been issued in the first place. “I never said it did not.”

Ryoma looks at Xander, stunned for a second, as if trying to recall his words. When he only remembers the somber words that were said only in defeat, he blushes with embarrassment and frowns sternly. "Well, do you wish to see them or not?”

“I do.” Xander laughs finally. “I never said I did not.”

Ryoma rolls his eyes, laying back down on the hill with a huff of annoyance, arms crossed behind his head. “Tomorrow then.”

“Yes,” The lunar god looks up to the sky. “Tomorrow, but for now…” He points up at the galaxy again that looks down upon them. “What say you to more stars?”

“I couldn’t refuse that offer.”

“This one is the Sagitta.”

“I.. think I see it?”

“I should hope you recognize it. It’s shaped like an arrow.”


	4. strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is based off the hoshidans being manaketes and the nohrians being wolfssegners from a friend's au 
> 
> just some silly antics?? this au doesn't make a whole lot of sense probably without a bunch of context from all of us, but whatever

“You look like a bear scratching against that tree.”

“You’re a bear.” The less than thoughtful insult comes out undignified though, even through Prince Ryoma’s powerful voice. It was hard for him to be when the dragon is rubbing himself over the poor oak tree trunk.

Xander rolls his eyes, tone bland, arms crossed, almost seeming to be bored. “I’ll have you know that’s entirely wrong and I am insulted by that criticism.”

“Sure, expect an apology by your doorstep in a week as soon as I get rid of this infernal itch.”

“Very funny.”

 

*****

 

“Do you want me to scratch you?”

There’s a pause and Xander can practically hear the disbelief from the disembodied voice above the tree. “What kind of offer is that?”

“I don’t know, but you seem awfully powerless against the likes of that itch.”

“Can you just leave if you have nothing productive to do other than badger molting dragons, Prince Xander?” There are a few leaves that come rustling down to fall on Xander’s face as he peers above. He narrows his eyes, trying to catch glimpses of the dragon prince woven through the branches.

Shaking himself and the leaves off his face and shoulder, Xander shrugs. “I don’t, which is why I offered to help.”

“Somehow, I doubt that invite is as harmless as it appears.”

“Come now, Prince Ryoma, who do you take me for?” He flashes a fictitious grin full of teeth aimed above that wouldn’t fool anyone, much less Prince Ryoma and it’s clear from his next response.

“A disgraceful and conniving beast.” There is a large branch that snaps from above in what sounds like anger. With disinterest, Xander steps aside for it to come crashing down beside him on the forest floor.

“Perhaps that insult would hold more sway were you not so desperately seeking relief against that tree.”

“Remember what I said before about leaving?”

“Will you just come down here?” 

There’s a loud rustle that grows quiet, as if Prince Ryoma contemplates the offer. He smells of desperation and a want for a distraction from his molting if anything. Xander stands below, face set into a mask, still looking up to the tree, trying to make out the dragon that is still lost within view, wondering if the proud prince would actually take such a silly offer.

Suddenly there is a loud crack and Xander leaps back nimbly just in time as something heavy came tumbling down clumsily. The spot he had been standing on moments before now had a very annoyed looking dragon with his mane out of place, leaves and small branches caught in his horns, lightning crackling in the air for his loss of control in unstable emotions.

Xander can’t help the smirk that rises and Prince Ryoma swivels his head in anger at him, teeth pulled back, fringes turning sharp, even if he doesn’t look threatening at all in his disheveled state. “No need to be touchy. I was simply going over your entrance. Could use more work.”

“I’m going back up.”

“Wait,” Xander laughs. He walks up to the dragon who coils up immediately, narrowing his eyes into slits that signify distrust. He kneels beside Prince Ryoma and Xander’s ears twitch, picking up on the discomfort in the air and lightning that is even stronger than before. Reaching out a hand, he tries for touching the dragon prince, only to be met with static electricity. Startled, Xander draws his hand back at the shock, much to the satisfaction of the dragon prince, who only snorts. Trying again, he stretches his hand out only to be met by a feral hiss and a fringe that turns razor sharp to the touch. Frustrated, Xander lowers his hand.

“It’s alright.” He murmurs all of a sudden, which surprises Prince Ryoma, who lifts his head up from his defensive stance. Xander stares into the slit pupils which reflect steeled nerves back. “It’s alright.” He repeats.

Prince Ryoma doesn’t move. Nothing in the air changes either, but Xander finds himself reaching again, this time more slowly. He closes his eyes, not expecting to make it, but when his hand meets Prince Ryoma’s backside, he is shocked to say the very least and his eyes flutter open. In awe, Xander turns around to look at the proud dragon prince, who breaks away from his gaze instantly, whether from shame or embarrassment, it’s hard to tell. With his hand, Xander skims the back gently, which had reverted to a gentle fringe instead of the sharp scales from before made in defense, although some still border on their defensive edges. “I can recognize it’s you, even without the scent.”

“You’ve seen me before.” The statement is defensive, accusing almost.

“Yes,” Xander says with wonder, “but not like this. Not up close.”

Prince Ryoma grunts. “You said you were going to indulge me.”

“Are you embarrassed?” Xander chuckles at the change of topics. A tail moves to smack him upside his head in response. The Nohrian prince whips around to glare at it, only to hear a low throaty rumble from behind. He turns to Prince Ryoma who’s now directly in front of his face, eyes curious, whiskers trailing. Startled, Xander topples over in a heap against him, pushing against his backside and the rumble bursts out again. “Are you laughing at me?”

The response is smug. “What else can I do after seeing your face like that?”

“Alright, high prince. See how you handle your own scratches.” Xander says, getting up and brushing himself off, irritated. He finds his legs unable to move though as he tries to take a step forward and looks down to see Prince Ryoma’s tail wrapped around them. “Very funny, Prince Ryoma. Let me through-”

“You said you’d help.” The tail doesn’t move, only squeezes tighter. So much so that Xander practically falls again and he reaches over to grip Prince Ryoma’s fringes to prevent another accident. The mane is softer to the touch than he imagined. His hand grazes over some tufts of hair that is missing, only to be replaced by scars as he looks closer. Xander tilts his head, ears pricked, tracing the mane. 

He is quickly distracted though by Prince Ryoma who leans on Xander’s shoulder, pushing his snout too close, whiskers tickling his face. The scent of the autumn wind is overwhelming just then. It had always been noticeable before, but the atmosphere was now… different. The smell is not unpleasant, not like it once had been before to Xander, whom had only thought of rotting wet leaves with the stench of constant rain hitting stone pavements. The scent now though is amiable, reminding him instead of the crispy chill in an autumn wind along with the damp earth beneath his feet after a long storm.

Xander shakes off the dragon who looks affronted by the motion, trying to get rid of the smell in his delicate nose. “You’re very affectionate for a prince of your standing.” He says warily.  
“Is that not common?” Prince Ryoma looks at him with eyes that look wise beyond their years for such a creature and Xander turns away, unable to hold the gaze with him.  
“Will you leave me alone if I do help you?” The offer he had extended earlier now feels odd, has Xander feeling confused about what to feel exactly.  
There is almost a shrug in the way Prince Ryoma speaks as the tail uncoils around his feet. “Yes.”

 

*****

 

“You’re a handful.” Prince Ryoma had long since reverted back to his more human form, tail wrapped around himself in bliss, laying against the tree that had been abused by his dragon form earlier, eyes closed even though Xander knows he’s not asleep as he towers over him, annoyance drawing his eyebrows even closer together than they already were. “Do you realize that, Prince Ryoma?”

“Perhaps, but if that’s the price to pay for this comfort, I’ll gladly take your weak insults.” 

Xander makes a disgusted growl at the too content response, ears flickering. “I’m glad my services were useful to you then.” He says dryly, leaning against the tree himself on the other side, arms crossed, feet shifting.

“You should work for me.”

“Don’t push your luck, High Prince Ryoma.”

“Who’s touchy now?”


End file.
